Child of Light
Setting A young princess falls into a deep, unnatural sleep, only to awaken in a land that is not her own. This new magical realm has had its light stolen, when the Dark Queen usurped her sister and imprisoned her. Now the young girl fights to retrieve the light and bring peace and stability to the land again, but also so that she may return home. * Achilles: a flying pig. * Adolphus: a Bolmus Populi trade instructor. * Aurora: the young girl who was mysteriously transported to Lemuria. She is the Child of Light, daughter of the Queen of Light. * Avo the Mild: Finn's grandfather, though he is not as mild as his name suggests. * Cordelia: Crepusculum, pretending to be Aurora's stepsister. * Crepusculum: the true name of Cordelia, Aurora's stepsister. She is the one that holds the moon captive. * Cuchulain: the leader of the powerful Kategida warriors. * Cynbel the Wise: also known a the Lady of the Ocean, she is a powerful protector of her realm. * Erin the Conqueror: also known as as Erin of the Mountain. Functions as the protector of her realm. * Erin the Explorer: a different name for Erin the Conqueror. * Finn: a Capilli spellcaster who aids Aurora. * Genovefa: a sorceress of Piscean descent who aids Aurora. * Igniculus: a firefly sprite who was summoned by Mahthildis to help Aurora. * Jupiter: grants use of the Jupiter's Spear skill. * Mahthildis: also known as the Lady of the Forest, she is a powerful protector of her realm. * Margaret: a Bolmus Populi bachelorette. * Mercury: grants use of the Wings of Mercury skill. * Mister Elme: an acquaintance of Sophie Ashton Ellis. * Mister Mustache: Aurora's father's banker, though this is the nickname the two of them gave him. * Norah: Nox, pretending to be Aurora's stepsister. * Nox: she is Aurora's middle stepsister, though she was known as Norah then. * O'engus: a Kategida royal guardsman, who betrayed his oath to the Queen of Light to serve Umbra and save his clan. He later joins Aurora's group and aids her, because he was still loyal to the Queen of Light. * Professor Balthazar: wrote several theory books about Lemuria, the land Aurora finds herself in. * Queen of Light: the rightful ruler of Lemuria, now imprisoned by her sister Umbra. She is also Aurora's mother. * Rambert: also known as the Lord of the Plain, he is a powerful protector of his realm. * Robert: a Bolmus Populi archer who aids Aurora. * Rubella: an Aerostati jester, who used to perform with her brother Tristis, they both aid Aurora. * Sophie Ashton Ellis: someone who is searching for Lemuria. Aurora finds her scattered notes and letters on her journey. * Tristis: an Aerostati jester, who used to perform with his sister Rubella, they both aid Aurora. * Umbra: the Queen of the Night, she usurped the throne and threw the land of Lemuria in disarray. She is also Aurora's stepmother.